Munchkin's Growing Up
by Myra109
Summary: Michelle Tanner is now fourteen years old and is going on her first date. But with a family like hers, her date with this boy is bound to be... interesting.


_There is a short spin off called **Advice On Boys.**_

 _This is a prompt from Boris Yetsin._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

The doorbell rang on that Friday afternoon, and for a moment, all was calm as Stephanie approached the door to answer it.

Then…

"I'll get it! I'll get it! I'll get it! Don't you dare touch that door knob, Stephanie!"

Stephanie leaped out of the way as the little explosion of excitement that was fourteen year old Michelle flew past her, and Stephanie gripped the wall on either side of her to keep from tumbling over.

"Geesh, Michelle, your speed made _me_ dizzy!" Stephanie said.

Six years had passed since Michelle had fallen off of her horse and lost her memory (regaining it after a week of feeling lost and confused), and Michelle Tanner was now fourteen years old. Stephanie was nineteen and home from college for the weekend to visit her family. DJ lived only a few blocks away and visited almost every other day.

Not much had changed since DJ went to college, except for the fact that the Tanner house was much less chaotic than when nine people lived under one roof. Stephanie would even go as far to call it boring and uneventful.

Until Michelle nearly ran her over that day.

Michelle opened the door, and Stephanie looked over her younger sister's shoulder to see… a boy.

The boy was Michelle's age, although much taller than her, with dark blonde hair and an athletic build. His blue eyes were hidden behind bangs that kept flopping into his face, and he would have to continously push the hair out of the way so he could see. He was wearing an orange T-shirt and jeans.

"Hey, Michelle," he said with a heavy southern accent (I don't know how to write the accent, so just try to imagine it).

"Hey, Ry-" she began, but Stephanie stepped forward and held out her hand.

"I am Stephanie, Michelle's older sister, and you are?" Stephanie asked.

He shook her hand. "Ryan Collins. I'm Michelle's partner for our English project."

"Oh, what's the project?" Stephanie asked, glancing at Michelle.

"Each pair reads a classic, and we work together to do a report on it," Ryan told her. "Our classic is _Romeo And Juliet."_

"Ooh, a romance," Stephanie said in a high pitched voice, looking at Michelle, who glared at her and jerked her head in a gesture that clearly meant she wanted Stephanie to leave. Too bad Stephanie wouldn't do that.

"Stephanie," Michelle said through gritted teeth. "Don't you have some homework to do?"

Stephanie shook her head. "Nope."

Michelle elbowed her.

"I mean, _yes_ , I do," Stephanie said, rubbing her side. "It was nice meeting you, Ryan."

"You, too," he responded.

Stephanie watched as they climbed the stairs and counted to thirty before following and standing just outside the door to Michelle's room (which she no longer had to share since DJ moved out).

For the first fifteen minutes, it was just Shakespeare and essay babble, but then, Ryan asked the question Stephanie had been waiting for.

"So Michelle?" he said, scratching the back of his neck, nervously.

"Yeah?" she asked, and Stephanie could see the hope shining in her eyes.

"Would you like to… do something… together… like a date?" Ryan stammered.

Michelle grinned. "I'd love to."

"Are you free tomorrow?"

Michelle thought about it. "I have to babysit my niece after school, but I should be done by five thirty."

"I could pick you up at six," the boy offered. "We could go to dinner and then maybe watch a movie at one of our houses?"

Michelle nodded. "I'd like that. We could watch it here."

"Sure. I have to get going, but I'll see you tomorrow, six o'clock sharp," Ryan told her.

Michelle nodded. "I'll walk you out."

Stephanie sprinted down the stairs and leaped over the back of the couch, banging her ankle against the coffee table.

"Ouch!" she yelped, but when she saw Michelle and Ryan entering the hallway upstairs, she swallowed a cuss word or two and opened up a magazine, pretending to read.

"See you tomorrow, Ryan," Michelle said as Ryan exited the house.

"You, too, Michelle," he replied before she closed the door behind him.

Michelle turned towards Stephanie, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You were ease dropping, weren't you?" Michelle said.

" _Whaaaaat?"_ Stephanie squeaked. "Of course not!"

Michelle raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe I was ease dropping on your study session a little bit," Stephanie admitted. "How'd you know?"

Michelle's eyes lowered to the magazine in Stephanie's hands. "One, you're holding your magazine upside down."

Stephanie blushed as she realized that Michelle was right, and she turned the magazine right side up.

"And two, I know my sister. Steph, please don't ruin this date for me. That includes ease dropping," Michelle added.

Stephanie sat up. "All right. I won't ease drop," she assured her younger sister, crossing her fingers behind your back.

Michelle raised an eyebrow. "Uncross your fingers behind your back, and I might believe you."

That girl had like a sixth sense when it came to her sisters, Stephanie thought as she uncrossed her fingers behind her back and showed her hands to her sister to prove she'd uncrossed her fingers.

Michelle nodded. "Good. So you won't ease drop."

Stephanie shook her head. "I won't."

Michelle nodded, still a little suspicious, before heading up the stairs to her room.

"Get caught ease dropping," Stephanie added, quietly, as soon as her sister left the room.

* * *

"So what movie are we watching?" Michelle asked.

Ryan smiled. " _Pet Cemetery_. One of my favorites. Have you seen it?"

Michelle shook her head.

"I think you'll like it," he said as the movie began to play.

A horror movie? On their first date? Stephanie thought from just inside the kitchen door. Michelle hates horror movies! Ryan should've asked if she liked horror movies before he put the tape in.

Stephanie heard several screams and bangs from the television, and she could almost see Michelle jump out of her skin.

Stephanie peaked through the doorway and watched as Michelle leaped a foot in the air, and Ryan smiled before putting an arm around her.

Classic move. Stephanie should've seen that coming, and actually, when you think about, the horror movie was a romantic idea because Ryan knew he would end up putting his arm around Michelle. Smart movie, but Stephanie still thinks he should've asked Michelle if she liked horror movies before-

"What are you doing?" a voice hissed, and Stephanie swallowed a yelp as she whipped around to see Joey crouching down behind her.

He heard the movie playing in the other room, and Joey raised an eyebrow.

"Are you ease dropping on their date?" he asked, quietly.

Stephanie shrugged. "Maybe…"

Joey smiled. "Can I join you?"

Stephanie shrugged. "Why not?"

Stephanie peaked back through, and she watched as Michelle jumped again, and Ryan chuckled as he grabbed her hand to comfort her.

"You okay?" he asked.

Michelle smiled at their locked hands. "I am now."

"Are you two spying?"

Joey and Stephanie whirled around to see Jesse and Danny standing there, their eyebrows raised and their arms crossed over their chests.

"Yes," Joey confessed.

"Michelle deserves her privacy," Danny pointed out.

"Danny's right," Jesse said. "It's wrong for you to- are they holding hands?" he asked as he knelt down behind Joey to peak through the small crack between the door and the door frame.

Stephanie nodded.

"On the other hand," Jesse said after a moment, "she is my little munchkin, and I need to make sure he treats her right."

Danny stood behind them for a few seconds, contemplating whether or not he should break up the spy fest, ignore it and walk away, or join them.

He shrugged. "Ah, what the heck?" he muttered before kneeling down beside Jesse.

"So what's your favorite Stephen King movie?" Ryan asked.

Michelle shrugged. "I really don't have one. My favorite horror movie is _Poltergeist_ , though."

"Yeah, because it's the only one she'll watch," Stephanie whispered.

"What are you four doing?"

Stephanie squeaked, and Jesse fell backwards as they turned around to see Becky standing behind them.

"Ease dropping," Jesse answered.

Becky smiled. "And you didn't invite me. Scoot over."

And the ease dropping continued.

About half way through the movie, the back door opened, and DJ entered the house.

"What are you doing here?" Danny questioned.

DJ shrugged. "Stephanie called me and said Michelle had a boy over. You didn't think I was going to miss out on the spying, did you?"

"Where's Angela?" Stephanie asked, referring to DJ's daughter.

"I left her with my neighbor. Now make room," DJ said before joining them on the floor.

Minutes later, their ease dropping hit a speed bump.

"I'll go make us some popcorn," Michelle offered, if only to escape the horror movie for a few minutes, before heading for the kitchen.

"Hide!" Stephanie hissed, and many things happened at once as the family members rushed to find hiding places.

Jesse pressed his back against the island in the center of the kitchen on the side facing away from the microwave while Danny ducked into the laundry room. Stephanie raced down the steps into the garage, and DJ and Becky rushed out the back door to hide on the porch. All good hiding places… except for Joey's.

Joey grabbed a lamp shade and put it on his head.

"Joey!" Jesse hissed, but it was already too late. Michelle entered the kitchen…

And made the popcorn, poured it in a bowl, and left.

Stephanie, Becky, and DJ reentered the room, and Jesse straightened up as Danny exited the laundry room and Joey replaced the lamp shade.

"Did she seriously not notice him?" Jesse asked, pointing at Joey.

Danny shrugged. "Don't question our good fortune. Back to ease dropping!'

The family knelt on the other side of the door, and for a long time, all they heard were the screams on the television, Michelle's startled gasps, and the munching of popcorn.

Stephanie peaked through the cracked between the door and the door frame and watched as the credits began to roll.

Michelle and Ryan turned to face each other, and Stephanie's jaw dropped as the breathless teens connected at the lips.

"They're kissing!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"What?"

"Let's me see!"

"Hey, move over!"

The family shoved and pushed against each other, each trying to get a peak, but then, Joey ended up getting shoved into Stephanie, and the kitchen door swung open as the six people fell to the floor, making Michelle and Ryan leap apart.

"Ow!" Danny groaned.

"Aw, my knee!" Joey muttered.

"Becky, does my hair still look okay?" I'm sure you can guess who said that.

"Yes, Jesse, but your face does not. Oh, wait, it looks like it always does!" Becky laughed.

"Not cool, Becky," her husband murmured.

Stephanie glanced up from the bottom of the pile of family members, and her eyes met Michelle's.

"We were just doing our weekly door inspection," Stephanie lied ( _Loud House_ reference). "This one failed."

Michelle put her head in her hands. "Ryan, I am so-"

She was cut off by Ryan's laughter, and she glanced up in surprise as Ryan shook with chuckles and giggles and snorts.

"Sorry?" he finished after catching his breath. "Don't be sorry! Your family reminds me of mine. The only difference is mine is smaller, and hey, at least they made our date truly unforgettable, right?"

Michelle stared at her date for another moment before turning to Stephanie and smiling.

"I guess they did," Michelle said. "Thanks, guys."

Stephanie nodded. "You're welcome, and I'm glad this moment is happening… but we could really use some help getting up."

Ryan and Michelle rushed forward to help the six adults to their feet, and Stephanie, free from being trapped under the weight of five other people, breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," Stephanie said, glancing at Michelle, who was helping their father to his feet, and she turned to Ryan. "FYI, Ryan, let Michelle pick the movie next time. She hates horror movies."

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Stephanie shrugged. "I'll let it slide just this once. Just ask her next time, and if she ever comes home in tears from a date with you, you have all of us to answer to," Stephanie added, gesturing to herself and the others.

Ryan raised his hands in the universal sign that says _I mean no harm._

"I'll make sure she comes home happy every time," Ryan assured her.

Stephanie smiled. "You'd better."

"Well, Ryan," Michelle said. "I'll walk you out."

Ryan smiled. "Are you free next Friday?" he asked her as he stepped onto the porch.

Michelle nodded. "I am. Same time as tonight?"

Ryan nodded. "Sure," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Don't you dare hurt my munchkin, boy!" Jesse shouted, making Ryan jump.

"Uncle Jesse!" Michelle groaned.

Ryan chuckled. "Don't worry. My dad acted the same way when my sister started dating. I'll see you next weekend."

"You, too," Michelle replied.

Ryan exited the house, and Michelle turned to her family, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, no," DJ whispered as the family, thinking Michelle was mad, took a step back.

Michelle walked towards them, but instead of yelling at them like they expected… she hugged them.

"Thank you," she whispered. "For making this the most _interesting_ date ever."

"You're welcome," Stephanie said. "And don't worry. We will make plenty of your dates interesting."

Michelle laughed. "I'm counting on it."

* * *

"You look beautiful," Ryan said as he stared at Michelle in her pretty dress with her hair curled. They were going to a school dance.

"Thank you," Michelle replied. "You look handsome yourself."

"Have her home by ten, not one second later," Danny told the boy.

"Yes, Mr. Tanner," Ryan said before escorting Michelle out the door.

The couple stared into each other's eyes before turning around and leaping out of their skin when they saw every member of the Tanner family except for Danny- even Nicky and Alex were there- standing behind them, blocking the side walk.

"Ten o'clock. Treat her right," Jesse said.

"Michelle, if he puts one toe out of line…" DJ trailed off.

Michelle nodded. "I'll be sure to tell you."

The family nodded and stepped aside, allowing the teens to pass. As soon as they did, the family reentered the house.

"Get used to it," Michelle said to Ryan as they approached the car. "They'll be doing something like that on every date we go on."

Ryan shrugged. "I don't mind. As long as I get to be with you, I'm happy."

"That was so cheesy," Michelle chuckled.

"It really was," Ryan agreed.

Ryan held open the car door (his brother had agreed to be their chauffer because, and I quote, he wanted to make sure Ryan didn't mess things up with the sweet, pretty girl, and he could help Ryan out until he reached the doors of that school. At that point, Ryan was on his own) and gestured for Michelle to slide into the car.

"Michelle Elizabeth Tanner, your chariot has arrived," he said with an old timey, extravagant accent.

Michelle giggled before getting into the car.

* * *

Stephanie raised an eyebrow before turning to her family, who were all watching at numerous windows. DJ was holding her two year old daughter Angela in her arms.

"He's a keeper," she said.

"We'll see," Jesse said.

Becky raised an eyebrow. "He is a great guy."

Jesse nodded. "He is, but I will only be happy if Michelle is not dating at all."

"Jesse, you have to face facts: that little girl is growing up," Joey said.

Jesse shrugged. "She'll always be my munchkin, no matter how old she gets."

"And she'll always be the baby," Stephanie said, "which means we will always be there to protect her."

Danny nodded. "And that means we're all going to sit here for the next three hours instead of sleeping until she gets home, aren't we?"

The family sat in silence, contemplating that.

"I'll make some popcorn," Joey said. "You guys decide on a movie."

"I'll that as a yes," DJ chuckled.

Stephanie sighed. "It seems like just yesterday she was playing the shadow game with me."

DJ laughed. "I know. Time flies, doesn't it?"

"Yep. Her first date. Then high school. Then college and a husband and kids," Stephanie muttered. "You're definitely right. Time flies… But it's our job to make sure she doesn't grow up too fast."

DJ nodded. "I'm sure we can handle that job. Now, I get to pick the movie."

"Why can't I pick the movie?"

"Because you picked it last time!"

"No, _you_ picked it last time."

Music began to play on the TV, and they turned to see the opening credits for _Home Alone_ rolling across the screen.

Danny shrugged. "We picked a movie while you two were arguing. Now, sit."

The family enjoyed a night of movies and popcorn and laughter, and it made them realize that no matter how old they became, they would always be a family. Sometimes realizing that even the babies of the family grow up is a painful realization, but they'll always be a family, no matter how old they get. And that was a truly amazing realization.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! Goodbye!_


End file.
